20 Miles (Traduction)
by MademoiselleJ-Lilouu
Summary: Les cinq fois que Dean vit Jo pleurer, et la fois où elle ne fut pas celle qui pleura.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me voici de retour avec une autre traduction :)**

 **Je suis tombée totalement amoureuse de cette histoire et je me suis dis "Pourquoi ne pas la partager avec le public francophone ?"**

 **Donc, avec l'autorisation de l'auteure (que je remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs), je vous offre cette jolie petite histoire !**

 **Que dire de plus ? Vous pouvez trouver le lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil.**

 **Et j'ai décidé, pour des raisons diverses, de ne pas convertir les Miles en Kilomètres, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part,**

 **juste une question de pratique :)**

 **Sur ce ... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

I.

La première fois que Dean vit Jo pleurer, elle sortait en coup de vent du Roadhouse et commençait à avancer vers la lisière de la forêt. Il avait essayé de faire une blague, voulant la calmer après ce qu'il pensait être une énième dispute mère-fille, mais elle lui avait seulement dit de la laisser partir.

Il s'était détourné, prêt à la laisser tranquille il savait que c'était mieux que de rester là où on ne voulait pas de lui. Il vit Sam s'asseoir sur le siège passager de l'Impala, quand sa voix l'appela. Ses yeux brillaient et il savait par la façon dont sa mâchoire se contractait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il gémit mentalement, il n'était pas équipé pour supporter les femmes qui pleurent.

«C'était ton père, Dean.»

La vérité lui brûlait les oreilles et elle lui dit de partir. Il voulut la suivre mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'en entendre plus. Il l'a regarda s'éloigner et il pouvait écouter les sanglots se libérer à chacun de ses pas. Il se détourna et s'avança jusqu'à l'Impala. Sam le regardait la bouche ouverte en quête de réponses à ses questions, mais un coup d'œil à la tempête qui faisait rage dans les yeux de Dean suffit à le faire taire.

Ils conduisirent en silence pendant 20 kilomètres et Dean n'osa pas regarder en arrière.

II.

La seconde fois qu'il l'a vit pleurer, c'était à prévoir.

Debout devant la tombe de Ash, il baissa la tête en signe de respect tandis que Bobby lisait un passage de la bible. Dean ne trouvait pas réellement de sens aux mots, donc il leva la tête, et c'est la qu'il l'a remarqua.

Une seule larme se détacha de ses yeux marron chocolat et glissa silencieusement sur sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas pour l'essuyer, et ne se sentit pas embarrassée. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait la tête haute, les épaules rigides et restait au près de sa mère. Ellen plaça un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de sa fille, mais Jo se tenait aussi droite qu'une statue.

Dean s'était gelé sur place, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce que Sam lui mette un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il leva les yeux et vit Bobby lui tendre une pelle. Dean l'a pris et se mit à recouvrir la tombe de terre avec son frère.

Une ombre passa devant lui et il leva les yeux. Jo se tenait à côté de la tombe et tendait la main vers lui. Il l'observa avec confusion jusqu'à qu'il croise son regard. Dean fut frappé par la froide détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux et il lui tendit la pelle avec méfiance. Il recula et elle se mit au travail.

Ses yeux ne dévièrent jamais de la tâche. Dean pensa qu'elle avait presque l'air de le faire mécaniquement. Bobby pris Ellen par le bras et l'a guida vers la rangée de voitures qui montaient la garde devant le Roadhouse brûlé.

Lorsque la tombe fut pleine, Sam commença à tapoter le sol et à ajouter des pierres sur les côtés. Dean s'approcha de Jo pour lui prendre la pelle. Elle sembla ignorer sa présence, ses yeux rivés sur la tombe. Puis soudain, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la ligne d'arbres, la pelle glissant bruyamment derrière elle.

Dean l'appela, mais sa seule réponse fut de lâcher brutalement la pelle et de se mettre à courir. Dean regarda Ellen pour lui demander la permission de la suivre, mais la femme secoua la tête d'un air fatigué. Sam alla chercher la pelle et ils retournèrent à l'Impala.

Pendant 20 kilomètres sur l'autoroute, Dean pria pour ne plus jamais revoir ces larmes.

III.

Il vit ses larmes une troisième fois mais c'étaient des larmes de joies.

Elle serrait son ventre en hurlant de rire et en se cramponnant au comptoir du bar. Elle demanda à Sam de s'arrêter mais il continua à raconter l'histoire de la réaction de Dean face au fantôme Sickness. Au moment où il en arriva à la partie du chat sautant hors de l'armoire, Dean du l'a rattraper, car elle avait commencé à glisser du tabouret.

«Ce n'était pas si drôle»

«Je crois que sa réaction exacte était ...» Sam jeta ses mains en l'air, et cria comme une petite fille. Dean mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère et réinstalla Jo sur son tabouret.

«Je peux plus respirer», se plaint Jo, en essayant d'essuyer les larmes de son visage avec sa manche. Elle hoqueta et Dean soupçonna que les six bouteilles de bière qu'elle avait consommées avaient quelque chose à voir avec son rire hystérique. Il n'exprima pas son mécontentement cependant, parce que la vue et le son de son rire l'affectait plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

«Attends, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé après.»

«Si tu fais ça Sam, je vais réorganiser ton visage avec mon poing» le prévint-il. Jo commença à pouffer de rire à nouveau et le surpris en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

«Soit gentil Dean.»

«Je suis toujours gentil,» lui assura-t-il en se penchant pour essuyer une larme qui avait coulée jusqu'à sa mâchoire. «Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter ça.»

Elle le regarda, perplexe, mais Sam avait démarré le juke-box et 'Eye of the Tiger' rempli la pièce. Jo commença à rire et Dean roula des yeux. Au milieu de la chanson, Sam disparu au toilette, et Dean se tourna vers elle.

Elle lui sourit et avant d'y réfléchir une deuxième fois, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle avait le goût de bière et de sel et quand il se recula, elle eut un petit rire et lui lança un bretzel au visage.

Sam revint des toilettes avec de nouvelles histoires à raconter et ne sembla pas remarquer que Dean avait maintenant son bras confortablement enroulé autour de la taille de Jo.

Même après 20 kilomètres, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il laissait quelque chose derrière lui.

IV.

La quatrième fois qu'il la vit pleurer fut la pire.

Dean venait juste d'enfiler son jean quand il entendit le lit craquer. Regardant par dessus son épaule il vit qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle recouvrait son corps exposé avec le draps. «Tu pars ?» demanda-t-elle.

Dean soupira et mit son tee-shirt. «Je suis obligé.»

«Pourquoi ?» le questionna-t-elle sèchement en s'asseyant. Il pouvait voir les marques de morsures rouges le long de sa peau pâle, il jura silencieusement : il devrait être plus tendre avec elle. Elle le regarda et si la situation avait était différente, Dean lui aurait fait remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère quand elle était en colère.

«La guerre n'est pas fini Jo. On ne peut pas juste l'ignorer et se cacher.»

«Qui a parlé de se cacher ?» dit-elle «Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu m'attendes le temps que je m'habille et je viendrai avec vous. Je peux aider pour les combats.»

«Écoutes Jo, la nuit dernière …» Il s'arrêta et se gratta derrière la tête. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que cette nuit avait été un moment de faiblesse. Il était fatigué et ses lèvres avaient été si douces. Donc Dean avait pris une nuit de repos, et s'était laissé prétendre que la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui avait été de décider où il allait lui faire l'amour.

«Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois.» lui dit-elle en sortant du lit. Il détourna les yeux pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver ses sous-vêtements.

«Je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant, Jo. Je dois partir. Je t'appelle plus tard, d'accord ?»

Elle leva la tête et il vit une vague de douleur traverser ses yeux.

«Non.» l'avertit-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes.

«Jo,» la supplia-t-il. «Écoutes... Je peux pas faire ça, ok ?»

«Est-ce que tu pensais un seul mot de ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière ?» Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux furieusement.

«Sur le moment, oui,» Commença-t-il, mais il dut détourner le regard quand des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues rouges. «Mais...»

«Mais maintenant t'as fini ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais, et je suis supposée attendre la prochaine fois que t'auras envie d'un bon coup, pour ensuite que tu partes encore ?»

«Ne mets pas de mots dans ma bouche, Jo»

«Très bien ! Alors dis-moi la vérité, Dean.»

«Sam m'attend.»

«Je te déteste, espèce d'enfoiré !» Elle renifla, et elle ne s'embêta pas à essuyer les larmes cette fois. Elle le fixa et il sentit sa volonté s'effriter.

«Jo, je t'en prie,» Dean l'a supplia en s'avançant. Il leva une main et caressa son visage et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite quand elle reposa sa joue dans sa main. Il poussa un profond soupir. «Jo...» Il grogna en signe de frustration. Il enleva sa main et vit qu'elle était couverte de larmes.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos.

«Dean.»

Il s'arrêta après avoir ouvert la porte du motel. Il la fixa par dessus son épaule. «Oublie pas de prendre tes putains de bottes !» lâcha-t-il sèchement en attrapant le sac posé sur le sol. «Ces foutus larmes vont causer ma mort.» murmura-t-il sous son souffle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dean ignora le sourire moqueur de Sam quand il ouvrit la porte de l'Impala. Il jeta son sac à l'arrière et claqua la portière plus fort que nécessaire. «Pas un mot, Sammy.» menaça-t-il en pointant un doigt à son frère.

20 kilomètres après leur départ Dean jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Jo dormais silencieusement, roulée en boule sur les sièges arrières, utilisant sa veste comme oreiller. A ce moment là, il réalisa avec un grognement qu'il était foutu, et qu'éventuellement, il aurait à sortir du placard la bague en or que son père lui avait donné.

V.

La fois d'après, quand il l'a vit pleurer, il se promit que ce serait la dernière.

Dean ferma silencieusement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il se demanda si elle était couchée Cela faisait des heures qu'il était sorti en coup de vent de la maison après une dispute particulièrement mauvaise. Il savait que tout était complètement sa faute cette fois. Il était fatigué et stressé, et elle avait commencé à le sermonner parce qu'il avait oublié d'aller chercher du lait, et il avait craqué.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se mette à le frapper et lui crier dessus, mais elle lui avait seulement rappelé sur un ton glacial qu'elle ne tolérerait ses cris sous aucunes circonstances. Il était parti en rageant.

Il avait conduit 20 kilomètres, avant de réaliser que son désir d'être avec elle était plus fort que sa peur de la perdre, et il avait rapidement fait demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison.

Dean lâcha ses clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers, se préparant pour aller se coucher.

Quand il eu atteint le sommet des vieux escaliers, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait entendre des sanglots venir de derrière la porte fermée de la salle de bain. S'avançant, il ouvrit la porte doucement.

Jo était assise dans la baignoire, des larmes dévalant ses joues, de violents sanglots lui traversant le corps, secouant son vêtement de bain. «Jo ?» murmura-t-il en se jetant à genoux et en atterrissant dans une large flaque d'eau qui encerclait la baignoire. Il toucha gentiment son bras et découvrit que l'eau autour d'elle était gelée. «Mon Dieu, Jo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» lui demanda-t-il en enlevant ses mains de son visage. «Tu sais que tu es supposée m'attendre pour que je t'aide quand tu prends un bain.»

«Je voulais te prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de toi,» elle renifla, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. «Mais je pouvais pas sortir. Je suis coincée.» Ses mains caressèrent son énorme ventre en explication et elle laissa tomber le vêtement de bain dans l'eau. «Je suis seulement enceinte, pas idiote. Je ne suis pas complètement sans défense.»

«Je sais ça. » il essayait de la rassurer.

«Je ne veux pas qu'on soit un fardeau pour toi, Dean.»

Dean sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine et il jura silencieusement pour avoir était un tel idiot. Il toucha tendrement son visage et s'avança pour planter un baiser sur sa tête. Enveloppant un de ses bras froids autour de son cou, il plaça un bras autour de son dos et l'a hissa doucement hors de l'eau. Il l'a sorti de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans une large serviette, il commença à frotter ses mains sur son corps.

Quand il fut sur qu'elle était sèche, il l'a porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il attrapa un grand peignoir du placard et le drapa autour d'elle. «Bébé.» murmura-t-il et il sentit le bébé donner des coups de pieds quand il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle. «Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.»

«Je sais,» murmura-t-elle. «Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai.»

«J'ai été con.» confessa-t-il en plaçant un baiser sur son front. «Toi et le bébé ne serait jamais un fardeau pour moi. Nous sommes une famille.» Il embrassa les larmes sur ses joues. «Je t'en prie ne pleure pas.» supplia-t-il. «Je suis désolé.»

«J'ai peur, Dean.»

Il la resserra dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. «Je sais bébé, je sais. Moi aussi,» admit-il en l'embrassant. «Plus que tu ne le saura jamais.»

VI.

Dean avait tenu sa promesse.

La fois suivante, quand les larmes entrèrent dans la vie de Dean Jo n'était pas celle qui les versait.

Dean bailla en ajustant sa prise sur le volant. Il était tard, et Dean commençait à regrettait de ne pas s'être arrêté dans le dernier motel. Il jeta un regard à Sam qui dormait à côté de lui, bavant sur la portière. Dean roula des yeux et éteint la radio.

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer doucement dans la boite à gant, il s'avança et sorti le petit objet.

«Allô ?»

«Coucou Papa.»

«Pourquoi tu es toujours réveillée ? Tout va bien ?»

«J'arrive pas à dormir.»

«Où est Maman ?»

«Dans la douche,» murmura-t-elle. «Je faisais semblant de faire dodo quand Maman m'a mise au lit.» Dean secoua la tête et sourit « Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?» demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

«Bientôt bébé, bientôt.» la rassura-t-il. «Je vais te dire... Si tu vas au lit maintenant, je serais là demain matin quand tu te réveillera et on ira au lac pour nager. Ça te va ?»

«Vraiment Papa ? Tu promets ?»

«Je te le promets.» Il ne pouvait empêcher l'énorme sourire de se propager sur ses traits fatigué quand il entendit le bruits des petits pieds courant le long du couloir. Dean suspecta qu'elle était remonter dans son lit quand il entendit les sons étouffés des draps. «Tu es au lit maintenant ?»

«Ouaip !» répondit-elle «Papa, devine quoi ?» lui demanda-t-elle avec excitation de sa voix angélique.

«Quoi ?»

«Je t'aime super fort.»

Dean sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux et son sourire grandit. Son cœur fondit ; c'était exactement ce que son corps épuisé et plein de bleu avait besoin d'entendre. «Je t'aime aussi, bébé.» Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement et il cligna des yeux désespérément pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Le paysage devint flou, il renifla et se frotta les yeux. «Fais de beau rêves, Princesse.» Elle embrassa le téléphone et il entendit Jo entrer dans la chambre.

«Et ben toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais réveillée ?»

«Je dors. Tu vois ? J'ai les yeux fermés.» Il l'entendit glousser et elle raccrocha.

Dean secoua la tête et rangea son téléphone. Il regarda à sa droite et il remarqua que Sam lui souriait d'un air moqueur. «Quoi ?»

«Est-ce que tu pleures, Dean ?»

«Non,» répondit-il sèchement en essuyant les preuves de ses larmes avec sa manche.

«J'ai toujours su que t'étais un grand sentimental.» Sam le taquina. «Mec, elle t'as enroulé autour de son petit doigt et elle a même pas encore cinq ans.»

«Si elle est comme sa mère, je vais avoir de gros problème.» admit Dean avec un sourire. «Au moins nos capacités de chasseurs vont être utile.»

«Pourquoi ça ?» demanda Sam.

«Et bien, que Dieu aide les garçons qui vont essayer de poser une main sur ma fille.»

Sam gloussa. «Maintenant tu sais ce qu'Ellen a du traverser.»

Dean sourit et appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur. Tout d'un coup, 20 kilomètres pour arriver à la maison ressemblaient à 2000...


End file.
